


Её розовое платье вымазано грязью

by Allariel



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blood, Character Death Fix, Dark Lydia Martin, Dark Magic, Gen, Minor Character Death, Post-Episode: s03e23 Insatiable, Resurrection, Spells & Enchantments, Supernatural Elements
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 00:09:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16862584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allariel/pseuds/Allariel
Summary: Лидия наконец понимает, что значит быть банши и орудовать смертью.





	Её розовое платье вымазано грязью

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [she has dirt all over her pink dress](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1346899) by [celle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celle/pseuds/celle). 



> Бета: No.5

Когда Эллисон умирает, Лидия кричит.

Питер как-то сказал ей, что у неё есть сила. Она действительно у неё есть. Лидия не совсем человек и обладает способностями, которые теперь подпитаны яростью.

Впервые в жизни вздрагивает и отступает не Лидия Мартин, а Питер Хейл. А Лидия наконец понимает, что значит быть банши и орудовать смертью. Она поправляет платье и смотрит на Скотта, который пытается донести до неё, что Эллисон мертва и ничто не может её вернуть. Он повторяет, что готов поддержать Лидию, и спрашивает, хочет ли она поговорить о случившимся. Но Лидия не хочет говорить, она хочет кричать.

— Спасибо, Скотт, — говорит она и причмокивает ярко-розовыми губами. Лидия переводит взгляд на Стайлза и понимает, что тот что-то подозревает. Если он попытается её остановить, то горько об этом пожалеет.

Стайлз её не останавливает. Вместо этого он приносит Лидии ещё больше книг с пометками и закладками в нужных местах. Он рассказывает ей всё, что разузнал у Дитона, и показывает заклинания, которые нашёл сам. Лидии не нужны его заклинания, но от помощи Стайлза она не отказывается. Они не спят три ночи подряд, поэтому, когда солнце поднимается в четвёртый раз, Лидия уже готова убить любого, кто в ней усомнится.

— Не думаю, что Скотт поймёт это и примет, — говорит Стайлз на четвёртый день. Лидия поднимает на него усталый взгляд, отрываясь от книги.

— Он будет против, — отвечает она. — Но ведь и ты тоже против, однако всё же здесь, — пожимает она плечами. Её ярость утихла, залегла на дно до поры. Лидия знает, что близка к разгадке. Её сердце колотится каждый раз, когда она смотрит на кинжал в своей руке. Она украла его из комнаты Эллисон, и Крис ей не помешал. Он не смог бы её остановить, даже если бы попытался, но она признательна ему за то, что он не встал у неё на пути.

Стайлз кивает: они это не обсуждают.

Её мама ничего не понимает, а Лидия и не пытается ей объяснить.

Лидии нужна книга с текстом ритуала, к которой сама она подобраться не может. Но это ещё не всё. Помимо книги ей необходима кровь, но кроме неё об этом пока никто не знает.

— Мне нужно, чтобы ты помог мне кое-куда проникнуть и украсть одну книгу, — в других обстоятельствах она бы рассмеялась. При другом раскладе она бы обязательно добилась своего кокетством, но сейчас у неё нет времени на игры. Скоро полнолуние, и Лидия не хочет ждать. Питер смотрит на неё так, будто она сошла с ума, но когда Лидия обещает вернуть ему долг, она уже знает, что он согласится. Цена, которую придётся заплатить, её не волнует.

Они не попадаются, и Лидия получает свою книгу. Однако кто-то узнаёт, что ей нужна кровь.

Сотовый звонит, пока не разряжается батарея, но Лидию это больше не беспокоит.

В её комнате появляются Стайлз, Скотт и Айзек, которые требуют объяснений.

— Лидия, ты не можешь убить… — начинает Скотт, и Лидия поднимает на него удивлённый взгляд.

— Что, прости? — спрашивает она и поджимает губы. В её голове вновь раздаётся яростный шёпот.

— Тебе нужна её родная кровь, — говорит Скотт таким тоном, словно она вот-вот переступит черту. — Ты не убьёшь её отца, Лидия. Я не позволю тебе, — продолжает Скотт. Но не успевает он закончить фразу, как Лидия начинает смеяться. Её открытый громкий смех даже ей самой кажется неуместным. Но Скотт не теряет пыл.

— Крису ничего не грозит, — широко улыбается Лидия. Она рисует пальцами невидимый крест на сердце и говорит: — Клянусь… — потом замолкает на пару секунд, склоняет голову набок и улыбается ещё шире, — …своей жизнью.

— Джерард, — зло выплёвывает Стайлз, и Лидия переключает внимание на него. Она пристально смотрит на Стайлза и понимает, что он не станет мешать. Они оба проделали такой путь. Скотт же хмурится.

— Я не позволю тебе убивать кого вздумается, — снова начинает Скотт, и Лидия переводит на него взгляд. — Ты не можешь этого сделать, — Айзек виновато кивает, поддакивая ему. — Эллисон бы этого не хотела… — произносит Скотт, и Лидия бьёт его по лицу ладонью так сильно, как только может. На этот раз Скотт немного от неё отходит.

— Ты не в праве так говорить, — ядовито-ласково заявляет она, негодуя.

— Я тебе этого не позволю, — предупреждает Скотт и берёт Айзека за руку. Они уходят, а Стайлз остаётся.

— Ты тоже хочешь рассказать мне о том, чего желала или не желала Эллисон? — интересуется Лидия и возвращается к своим записям.

— Они попытаются остановить тебя, — говорит Стайлз, и Лидия вскидывает голову, удивлённая внезапными нотками нежности в его голосе. — Я постараюсь поговорить с Дереком, но… Я не могу ничего обещать, Лидия.

— Ты и не должен. Я со всем справлюсь сама, — она действительно в себе не сомневается. Ей ничего от него не нужно.

— Тебе может пригодиться защита, если они попытаются тебе помешать. А они попытаются, — произносит Стайлз, и с этим не поспоришь. Лидия не смотрит на него.

— И? — спрашивает она. Если в её голосе и проскальзывает неуверенность впервые после смерти Эллисон, она не подаёт виду.

— Я могу тебя защитить, — заявляет Стайлз. Лидия вновь хочет рассмеяться, но он так серьёзен, что становится понятно: дело здесь совсем не в подростковой влюблённости. Причина кроется в другом: в чувстве вины, в злости и в печали. Поэтому она просто кивает, ведь он не просит об одолжении.

— Я готова убить, чтобы вернуть её к жизни, — признаётся Лидия. Стайлз закрывает глаза, резко вздыхает и кивает.

— А я тебе помогу, — говорит он, и Лидия с любопытством смотрит на него.

— Если попытаешься мне помешать, я и тебя убью, Стайлз. Я убью любого, кто встанет у меня на пути, — шепчет она.

— Я помогу тебе. Клянусь… — Стайлз повторяет недавний жест Лидии. — …своей жизнью.

Охотник и банши становятся эмиссаром и банши. Пусть и на какое-то время.

Стайлз рисует круг и проливает свою кровь, чтобы его закрыть. В центре круга — могила Эллисон. Лидия могла бы и сама это сделать, но лучше поберечь силы для ритуала. Четыре дня она говорила исключительно на латыни. Она повторяла текст ритуала, когда чистила зубы, расчёсывала волосы, вырывала ещё бьющееся сердце из груди Джерарда и бежала от волков. 

Она не сожалеет о содеянном, даже когда у барьера собираются оборотни, а она начинает раскапывать могилу Эллисон. Стайлз расхаживает вдоль круга, держась за окровавленный талисман, и шепчет заклинания на другом языке. Лидия знает точно, что это древнескандинавский.

Она слышит, как Скотт с Дереком умоляют Стайлза разорвать круг. Просят, чтобы он впустил их. Стайлз смотрит на них и, продолжая повторять заклинания, качает головой. Она чувствует защиту его крови и слышит голоса, которые шепчутся о них, говорят о том, сколько законов они нарушают.

— Стайлз, ты должен уйти, — спокойно произносит Лидия. Она пахнет землёй, дождём, кровью и разложением. Ей становится жарко и хочется вырвать.

Её розовое платье вымазано грязью.

— Защита, — напоминает Стайлз и удивлённо на неё смотрит.

— Она выдержит, — говорит Лидия и обводит взглядом окруживших их оборотней, которые не перестают кричать и рычать. — Всё будет хорошо, если только тебя не убьют или ты сам не разорвёшь круг.

Стайлз молчит. Он не смотрит на её лицо, но смотрит на её руки, платье, разрытую землю и наконец переводит взгляд на свои руки.

— Разорвёшь круг? — спрашивает она, потому что ей нужно либо продолжать, либо готовиться к худшему. Она знает заклинание, даже парочку, которые могут пригодиться. Может, понадобится сотня заклинаний. Жертвой Лидия точно не станет, как и Эллисон. Если у Лидии получилось воскресить Питера, то и с Эллисон всё выйдет.

— Нет, — отвечает Стайлз, кивает и немного отходит, оставляя после себя рунический круг. — Верни её, — и это последнее, что она от него слышит.

Шёпот голосов становится громче. От запаха смерти перехватывает дыхание. Лидия уже не понимает, как долго длится ритуал. Кажется, она слышит вопль Криса Арджента за барьером.

Стайлз её защищает.

Лидия кричит. Она кричит до изнеможения, пока зловоние смерти не забивает рот, нос и даже разум.

Она кричит и будит мертвеца.


End file.
